Attentat à Paris
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Le 7 janvier, un attentat a lieu en plein cœur de Paris. La réaction des pays européens en apprenant la nouvelle. Léger sous entendu de FrUk. Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction mais je voulais vraiment poster un texte sur cet événement qui a touché la France. (Re-Upload, corrigé)
1. Un attentat ?

**_Voici mon tout premier post de Fanfiction ! Bien que j'aurais espéré que cela ne sois pas en ces circonstances... N'ayant pas encore de bêta lectrice et l'orthographe n'étant pas vraiment mon fort je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. _**

**_Comme beaucoup j'ai été très touché par l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo, les fusillades et les prises d'otages. 17 morts. Je soutient la Liberté d'expression, la Liberté tout court. _**

**_#JeSuisCharlie #NousSommesTousCharlie_**

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**_Buckingham Palace, 11 heures 35 minutes_**

Arthur repose sa tasse de thé noir avec nervosité sur la sous-tasse. Le liquide brun passe par-dessus le rebord du récipient et brûle la main de l'allégorie de l'Angleterre. Une tâche rouge apparaît lentement sur sa peau, mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Il a d'autre choses à penser. Il se met à mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure sans y faire vraiment attention. Ce tic qu'il a quand il est nerveux amuse souvent son rival de toujours. L'anglais coule un regard vers l'écran de télévision encore allumé. Dessus, en 2D, une femme, en tailleur pantalon gris et bien trop maquillée pour les circonstances, parle en direct de Paris. Au dessus d'elle, en lettre immaculés sur fond rouge sang, se découpent distinctement trois mots. Trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais cru lire un jour, trois mots qui lui avait coupés le souffle et glacés le sang quand son regard s'était posé dessus. _Attentat in Paris_. Il pose son thé avec brutalité et fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte que ses mains tremblent. Arthur prend la télécommande, qui trône sur la table basse du salon, et éteint la télévision en poussant un léger grognement. Il prend son téléphone portable de sa poche et fouille dans ses contacts. Il trouve rapidement le numéro de Francis, parmi ses favoris, et tape fébrilement un message au français.

_« I'll be here in two hours, froggy - ENGLAND » (1)  
_

Il regarde l'écran de son téléphone quelques secondes, sentant une angoisse lui enserrer le cœur en lisant le prénom de Francis. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas inquiété autant pour son voisin d'Outre Manche ? Depuis qu'ils vivaient en paix, en fait. Arthur se souvenait du jour où la France s'était présentée à lui, durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Sale, maigre et blessé, mais droit, habillé dans ses vêtements militaires abîmés et la rage au cœur. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, ce jour-là France l'avait impressionné : grâce à la résistance de son peuple, Francis avait gardé ses forces et aidé le général De Gaulle à reprendre son pays. Depuis ce temps-là, il ne s'était plus inquiété pour France, convaincu que le pays pouvait se défendre seul, et qu'il n'accepterai pas d'être vu comme faible ou fragile. Son plus ancien et grand rival était fort, mais même en sachant cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui.

L'anglais attrape son imperméable qui pend à la porte et sort dans les rues de Londres. Autour de lui, des passants se sont arrêtés pour parler entre eux des événements. De nombreux Londoniens ne le savent pas encore et marchent sans se douter qu'au delà de la Manche deux terroristes ont attaqué une des plus grandes valeurs de l'humanité. _La Liberté_. Pendant quelques instants, il les envie de ne pas savoir encore, lui qui est sous tension depuis qu'il a vu les informations. Il passe sa main sur sa brûlure et retient une légère grimace. De fines gouttelettes de pluie tombent autour de lui. Il peste tout bas : dans son empressement il n'a pas pensé à prendre un parapluie. Il remonte le col de son trench et enfouit ses mains au fond de ses poches, remarquant au passage que leurs tremblements ne s'est pas arrêté. Il n'y a que Francis pour le mettre dans cet état décidément. Le prochain Eurostar part dans quelques minutes, Arthur abandonne toute convenance et se met à courir à travers les rues de Londres. Il doit avoir ce train. Il ne peut pas arriver en retard auprès de France, pas alors que celui-ci a besoin de son soutient dans cette épreuve. Il bouscule plusieurs passants dans sa course, laissant tout ses principes de gentleman derrière lui. Il traverse les rues de Londres en un temps record.

_« J'arrive Francis, Je serais bientôt à Paris – A.K »_

Il met son téléphone sur vibreur après avoir envoyé son message en français. Il n'appelle que rarement Francis par son prénom dans ses messages, préférant froggy ou stupid, mais le nom de son rival s'est imposé. Il se sent ridicule et espère ne pas avoir fait de faute d'orthographe dans son message. Ce n'était pas le moment d'écorcher la langue de Molière. Arthur s'assoit sur un siège de l'Eurostar et perd son regard dans le sombre tunnel. Ses cheveux trempés gouttent et tombent pitoyablement devant ses yeux, son imperméable glacé par la pluie le fait frissonner. Arthur se dégage rapidement du tissu trempé et le laisse s'échouer lamentablement sur le siège voisin. Les joues rosies par le froid et sa course, il se rassoit mieux dans son siège, la respiration encore un peu haletante. Une gêne calée dans son estomac lui remue les entrailles, il ne sera apaisé qu'après avoir retrouvé Francis. Il espère que les terroristes seront bientôt arrêtés. Arthur soupire et prend son téléphone afin de suivre les actualités. Il déteste attendre.

**_Berlin, 11 heures 44 minutes_**

Ludwig relève la tête de ses papiers et fixe son frère en haussant un sourcil. Son stylo plume en suspens laisse tomber une grosse goutte d'encre qui s'étale lentement sur le papier blanc, rendant illisible plusieurs mots. L'allemand regarde son frère quelques secondes, l'esprit embrouillé puis il demande d'une voix blanche ;

\- Was ?

\- Es hat ein Attentat gegeben, hat Paris. Antonio hat es mir gerade gesagt.(2)

Gilbert pose lentement son téléphone sur la table et allume la télévision. Un flash info spécial occupe l'écran, un journaliste allemand explique ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même dans la capitale française. Trois mots reviennent sans cesse, comme une litanie morbide et effrayante. _Attentat auf Paris_. Les deux germaniques ne quittent pas l'écran des yeux durant de longues minutes, choqués par la nouvelle. L'allemand se lève soudainement en enlevant ses lunettes rectangulaires et ne prend même pas la peine de ranger correctement dans leur étui avant de prendre son téléphone. Ses mains tremblent légèrement tandis qu'il écrasent nerveusement son doigt sur les touches formant le numéro de France. Il soupire en entendant la voix de son ami et allié lui dire de laisser un message, au bout de plusieurs sonnerie ne rencontrant que le vide, et raccroche d'un geste brusque.

\- Scheiße ! (3)

Prusse a déjà mit son manteau et fouille frénétiquement dans ses poches pour trouver les clés de sa voiture. Il jure en ne les trouvant pas et part dans sa chambre en courant les chercher. Ludwig prend sa veste et sort rapidement, maudissant son frère qui les retarde à un tel moment. Le froid mordant de janvier s'infiltre insidieusement dans ses vêtements dés qu'il a franchit le seuil et le fait frissonner. Il n'y a aucun bruit dehors, comme si même la Nature avait décidé de faire son deuil suite à l'Attentat. Ludwig secoue la tête et remet ses cheveux en arrière, il ne doit pas être défaitiste. France est fort après tout. Il lui a montré durant la dernière guerre, bien que vaincu officiellement, jamais il ne s'était soumis entièrement. Ce n'est pas ces terroristes barbares qui mettront le peuple français à genoux. Le blond en est convaincu, il connait Francis. Prusse le rejoint en courant et monte sur le siège conducteur de la voiture noire, il attache d'un geste rapide sa ceinture et dit en dans un français fortement marqué par son accent germanique ;

\- Allons soutenir France !

Il enfonce son pied sur la pédale et part à toute vitesse. Heureusement que les autoroutes allemandes n'ont pas de limitation de vitesse. Ludwig regarde par la vitre le paysage défiler rapidement sous ses yeux. Il n'arrive pas à y croire encore. Un attentat au cœur de Paris, au cœur de la France, au cœur de l'Europe. Cela aurait put se passer à Berlin, à Londres ou à Madrid. N' importe où. L'allemand soupire. Cette attentat allait provoquer de nombreux amalgames, et avec la montée de l'extrême droite dans son pays, il s'attend au pire. Il se méfie énormément des extrémistes, de tout bord, il avait fait les frais de sa naïveté par le passé. A présent, il ne voulait pas une nouvelle vague de haine aveugle, mais avec cet attentat… Et si l'extrême droite monte en France, le pays de la liberté, que se passerait-il ? Ces terroristes avait tué des personnes innocentes, mais ils avaient blessés un peuple dans ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Les raccourcis sont tellement simples et rassurants quand on a peur. La communauté musulmane française vient de recevoir un grand coup.

\- Gilbert, beschleunigt ! (4)

**_Madrid, 11 heures 44 minutes_**

\- Gilbert, Francis fue atacar para terroristas…. Si, voy en Francia con Lovino… Bien, adios. (5)

Antonio raccroche son téléphone d'une main hésitante avant de la passer dans ses cheveux en bataille. Cette journée avait commencé si normalement, si banalement pourtant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive ce coup de fil de Centre. La région, pourtant si timide habituellement l'avait appelé dés qu'elle avait su ce qui se passait à Paris, le suppliant de venir voir Francis qui ne donnait de nouvelles à aucune de ses régions. De même qu'Île-de-France. Au début il n'avait pas comprit, pas prit au sérieux l'allégorie si souvent effacée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce ces mots. Ces mots que l'on ne prononce pas à la légère. Attentat à Paris. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre sur le coup, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre comme pour annuler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle les avait répétés, en espagnol cette fois. _Atentado tiene París. _Plus d'échappatoire possible. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir raccroché, ni avoir appelé Gilbert. Les mots étaient sortis seul, comme dans un état second. Comme dans un état de choc. Il est un vieux pays, il en a vécut des choses, des guerres et même des attentats. Il se rappelle douloureusement l'attentat de Madrid en 2004. Mais penser que son frère avait subit cela, si soudainement, cela l'a profondément choqué. L'espagnol regarde un moment l'italien endormi sur le lit prés de lui puis il le secoue un peu.

\- Lovino, es importante.

\- Lasciami dormire… (6)

Antonio enlève la couverture d'un coup, et dit d'une voix autoritaire mais dont le charisme est annulé par les tremblements de sa voix :

\- Vamos en Francia.

Sans laisser le temps à son amant de comprendre la situation il lui lance ses vêtements puis sort de la chambre chercher ses clés. Il n'arrive pas à croire que l'on avait attaqué France. Il ne cesse de dire être le pays de l'Amour et de la Liberté ! Qui pourrait en vouloir à un tel pays ?! Surtout pour des dessins. C'est complètement fou, tuer pour des dessins, prendre des vies pour quelque malheureux coups de crayons. Il retient un crie de rage. Son meilleur ami, son frère, avait été attaqué parce qu'il laisse son peuple dire ce qu'il pense, parce qu'il défend la liberté de la presse, parce qu'il est libre et qu'il se tuerait plutôt que de ne plus l'être. Simplement parce que la France est la France. Lovino sort de la chambre une fois habillé et maugréer. Antonio ignore ses jurons et dit avec une voix tremblante d'émotion et de larmes contenues :

\- Francis fue atacar… Quisieron matado mi hermano ! (7)

L'italien cesse de parler et regarde l'espagnol trembler. Choqué autant par ses mots que par la vision des larmes qui montent aux yeux d'Antonio. Lentement, Lovino s'approche et hésite avant de prendre sa main et de marcher rapidement hors du bâtiment. L'Italie du Sud n'est pas habitué à donner des signes d'affections ou à avoir l'initiative des contacts, mais aujourd'hui Antonio a besoin de lui pour surmonter cela. Une fois sortit, il lance un regard en coin à Espagne et ne dit rien en voyant ses larmes silencieuses. Il sait que France et Espagne sont très proches, aussi il monte sans rien dire dans la voiture et la démarre, laissant Antonio s'installer à côté de lui. Il roule rapidement vers la gare de Madrid. Espagne regarde les panneaux défiler, ne pouvant retenir ses tremblements de peur. 2004. Ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps. Onze ans. Il se souvient de la sensation atroce de ressentir une explosion en lui. Il avait ressentit les morts, il avait eut l'impression que son cœur lui avait été arraché dans le souffle d'une bombe. Parfois il se reveille en sursaut la nuit, il entend les cries des morts et ressent la brûlure de l'explosion au creux de son torse. Le 11 mars 2004, une partie de son cœur avait été détruite dans l'attentat. Bien sur, il s'était relevé, son peuple s'était guérit de la blessure, mais au fond de lui il garde cette angoisse sourde de revivre ça. France avait été la, France l'avait soutenu, été resté auprès de lui en lui disant que sa irait. Espagne secoue la tête, il ne doit pas avoir peur, son peuple n'est pas un peuple peureux. Aujourd'hui c'est à lui de soutenir Francis, à lui de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il ne peut pas se laissé dominer par la peur de revivre un attentat. Il doit avancer et montrer à tous que les attentats n'affaiblissent pas les pays, que les attentats ne font qu'unir les peuples dans la douleur. La voix de Lovino brise l'angoissant et pesant silence de la voiture :

\- Raccontami tutto. Come va Francia, _bastardo_? (8)

Dans les maisons espagnoles, les télévisions sont toutes allumées, ne parlant que de l'attentat qui vient de se produire.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

_(1) Je serais là dans deux heures, froggy._

_(2) Il y a eu un attentat, à Paris. Antonio vient de me prévenir._

_(3) M*rde !_

_(4) Gilbert, accélère !_

_(5) Gilbert, Francis a été attaqué par des terroristes... Je vais en France avec Lovino... Bien, au revoir._

_(6) Laisse moi dormir..._

_(7) Francis a été attaqué... Ils ont voulu tuer mon frère !_

_(8) Raconte moi tout. Comment va France, bâtard ?_

**Je tient à préciser que n'étant pas très doué en Allemand et en Italien j'ai utilisé reverso pour les traductions. Donc si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. **


	2. Francis, comment vas-tu ?

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette courte fanfiction, qui tient d'ailleurs plus d'un long one shot en fait. Je remercie l'Éminence Grise qui m'a donné ma toute première review sur ce site.**

* * *

**_Paris, Palais de l'Elysée Mercredi 7 Janvier, entre 14h 03 et 15h30_**

Arthur ouvre la porte de la chambre sans frapper. Une telle impolitesse ne lui est pas habituelle, l'inquiétude qui le ronge ne lui laisse cependant pas la patience de frapper à la porte. Pas lorsque ce maigre obstacle de bois se dresse entre France et lui. Il parcourt rapidement la pièce du regard, maudissant intérieurement la semi-obscurité des lieux qui l'empêche de bien y voir. Son regard se pose cependant rapidement sur Francis. Assis sur son lit, le regard rivé sur le mur d'un air pensif, le blond semble ailleurs. L'anglais fait quelques pas vers lui, la lumière du couloir éclairant devant lui ;

\- Francis? How are you Froggy? _(1)_

Il se tait en croisant le regard bleuté de France. Vides. Les yeux de Francis ne sont jamais vides. Ils pétillent toujours. Arthur s'émerveille souvent de toutes les émotions que l'on peut discerner au fond du regard du français, bien que jamais il ne l'avouera. Mais aujourd'hui, ses prunelles sont vides. Angleterre observe le visage de son rival de toujours. Une sombre traînée rouge suit la courbe de sa mâchoire, partant de la commissure de ses lèvres pour s'échouer dans son cou. Il met quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agit de sang. Le sang de France. Continuant son inspection minutieuse, il ne peut retenir une grimace en voyant de multiples taches rouges causées par l'hémoglobine sur la chemise lie de vin de Francis. Les auréoles de sang créées par les balles, ont cessé de s'étendre depuis quelques heures déjà. Arthur fait quelques pas sans rien dire puis accélère, rejoignant Francis en deux grandes enjambées, et passe ses bras autour de son rival de toujours.

\- I'm here Francis... Je suis là.

L'allégorie de la France reste silencieuse un long moment, mettant simplement ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur, le front posée contre son torse. Seul le mouvement saccadé des épaules de Francis permettent à Arthur de comprendre qu'il pleure. Dans un geste qui se veut apaisant, l'anglais pose un peu maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux de son éternel rival. Les deux pays restent ainsi de longues minutes, bercés par les pleurs silencieux et douloureux de la France avant que celui-ci ne se recule, essuyant aussi discrètement que possible les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux rougis et ne dise, d'une voix calme mais d'où perce de la colère contenue :

\- Je ne suis pas faible Arthur, je me relèverai... Comme toujours. Mais les victimes, elles ne se relèveront pas... Je ne comprends pas, Arthur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils les ont tués ! Je suis le Pays de la Liberté, je suis Voltaire et Molière, je suis la Liberté de la presse et la Laïcité, l'Égalité et la Fraternité. Je suis la France. Et mon peuple dit ce qu'il veut, pense ce qu'il veut. Aussi, même si certains pouvait trouver leurs dessins offensants, nous sommes en France, ils avaient le droit de les faire. Pourquoi certains ne comprennent-ils pas cela ? Pourquoi certains s'imaginent avoir le droit de tuer comme ça ? Ce n'est pas cela la France... C'étaient des Français. Des Français assassinés par d'autre Français à cause des valeurs de la France. C'est tellement ridicule... Je ne comprend pas...explique moi pourquoi...

\- Je ne sais pas, Francis. Certains pensent qu'ils ont le droit de tuer pour leur religion ou pour leurs idéologies, quel qu'elles soient.

\- Mais les religions ne disent-elle pas qu'il ne faut pas tuer ? _Tu ne tueras point_ et _quiconque tue un homme tue l'humanité_, ce n'est pas assez explicite peut être ?! Personne n'a le droit de tuer, et encore moins au nom d'une religion qui prône la paix. Que cela soit le Christianisme, l'Islam, le Judaïsme, le Bouddhisme ou que sais-je encore, personne n'a le droit de tuer ou d'imposé son opinion aux autres.

Angleterre ne répond rien. Il sort un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche et s'agenouille devant Francis afin de lui essuyer le sang des lèvres et du menton. Le blond se laisse faire en regardant le visage d'Arthur. Il est un pays fort, et il sent au fond de lui son peuple s'unifier lentement. Oui, il ressent la cohésion nationale se former au fond de lui, même ses politiques, dont il déplore les querelles, lui semble se retrouver sous le drapeau de la Liberté et de la Laïcité. Cela le réconforte. Un peu. Son peuple fait face, et montre au monde que la France n'est pas à genoux. La France ne sera jamais à genoux. Il revient à lui en sentant la main d'Arthur sur son bras :

\- Allez, France. Lève-toi.

Il acquiesce et se lève lentement. Il va leur montrer à tous. Francis prend une chemise noir et se change rapidement, ignorant le regard peiné d'Arthur sur les plaies causées par les balles. Elles se refermeront d'elles mêmes bientôt. La douleur, il peut la supporter. Du moins celle-là, parce que celle de son cœur le fait vaciller et s'il n'y avait pas Angleterre il serait sûrement en train de se tenir la poitrine en gémissant. Francis finit de mettre sa chemise et sort la tête haute. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux rougis trahissent sa douleur, bien qu'il refuse de la montrer à nouveau avec ses larmes. Derrière lui, Arthur le suit en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il est inquiet pour son plus grand rival, c'est tout. Car enfin, personne à part lui n'a le droit de s'en prendre à Francis. C'est tout. Plus tard quand Arthur apprend que La Marseillaise a résonné dans les rues de Londres, il a un léger sourire emplit de fierté. Il est fier que La Marseillaise ai résonné jusque dans son pays, jusqu'à Berlin et même jusque dans son ancienne colonie, l'Australie. Oui, aujourd'hui peu importe la nationalité, ils sont tous Charlie. Il ne sait pas encore que plus tard, ils seront également Flics puis Juifs.

* * *

Gilbert freine devant l'Élysée. Un garde du palais en uniforme noir lui demande son autorisation et l'ancien pays montre sa carte de nation ainsi que celle d'Allemagne. Après confirmation ils sont autorisés à entrer dans le palais parisien. Prusse se met rapidement à courir vers la chambre de son ami, suivit par Ludwig qui marche à grandes enjambées. Ils traversent de nombreux couloirs bondés par le personnel des différents ministères en alerte, croisant le Président de la République Française qu'ils saluent rapidement. Les deux frères se stoppent après avoir monté d'imposants escaliers en voyant Francis accompagné par Angleterre, tout deux l'air sombres et déterminés.

\- France, comment te sens tu ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs Allemagne, mais ça ira pour moi. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour mon peuple, c'est une épreuve difficile pour eux ; ils n'avaient plus connu d'attentat aussi mortel depuis la guerre d'Algérie.

Ludwig acquiesce. Francis est un des pays qui prend le plus soin de son peuple, cela doit sans doute remonter à sa Révolution. Quoiqu'il en soit, le germanique continue ;

\- Penses-tu que... Ton peuple choisisse l'extrémisme comme moyen de se protéger ? La peur peut conduire à cela...

\- Je ne sais pas... Je comprends ta peur des partis extrêmes, Ludwig, surtout qu'il y en a de plus en plus chez toi, si je ne me trompe pas. Pour ma part la montée de l'extrême droite m'inquiète, surtout concernant leur politiques vis à vis des étrangers et de ceux qu'ils ne considèrent pas comme français alors qu'ils le sont... Et avec les événements de ce matin... Les terroristes islamistes qui s'en prennent à la liberté... Tout cela risque, et va sans doute, se retourner contre les musulmans français. Les amalgames vont entraîner la peur des musulmans puis peut être la haine, j'ai vraiment peur qu'ils ne soient stigmatisés comme l'ont été les juifs à une époque. L'islamophobie est de plus en plus…Banalisé j'ai l'impression. C'est très mauvais.

L'allemand grimace au souvenir de cette période de l'histoire. Il n'aime pas les images que cela fait remonter en lui. Cependant Francis dit vrai, les livres islamophobes se multiplient en France comme en Allemagne. Les jeunes partants au djihad se font de plus en plus nombreux, cultivant ainsi un sentiment de haine envers cette religion qui était montré comme envoyant à la mort de nombreux jeunes. Ludwig regrette amèrement que les humains fassent de tels raccourcis et ne comprennent pas que ce n'était pas cela l'Islam. Il regrette qu'ils aient aussi peur d'une religion qui pourtant prône la paix et l'entente entre les peuples et la confonde avec les doctrines qu'essayent d'imposer les islamistes radicaux. Tout cela n'apportera rien de bon.

\- Ils vont avoir encore plus peur des musulmans... Ils vont être stigmatisé si les humains continuent à tout confondre et tout mélanger.

\- Je sais... Je le répète souvent mais je crois bien que personne ne m'écoute à mon gouvernement. Ils ne se rendent pas encore compte j'imagine, mais quand se sera le cas, il sera trop tard. Je déteste être aussi pessimiste mais nous savons tout les quatre ce que la stigmatisation d'un groupe peut entraîner.

Angleterre, jusqu'alors silencieux, murmure ;

\- Nous savons Francis... Mais l'homme est confiant et arrogant de nature, il n'apprend rien de l'Histoire et c'est à nous que revient la tâche de les guider. Même si parfois ils refusent de nous écouter.

Francis acquiesça puis fit quelque pas et prit appuis contre la rambarde de l'escalier ;

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne renoncerai pas pour autant à la Liberté. Elle est ma devise, ma ligne de conduite, mon droit. Et celui de mon peuple. Ils sont libres, libres de penser, d'écrire, de croire, de rire, d'aimer et de dessiner ce qu'ils veulent et ce qu'ils pensent justes. Ces terroristes ont voulut tuer cela, ils ont voulut frapper la France dans ce qu'elle a de plus précieux ? Eh bien, ils n'ont pas réussit ; jamais les Français n'auront autant conscience de leurs droits que quand ils seront bafoué, nous sommes nés pour être libres et rebelles. La France a été, est et sera toujours le pays des Droits de l'Homme et de la Liberté.

Gilbert sourit en entendant son ami parler ainsi et déclare ;

\- Dein Volk wird Frankreich aufstehen. Du bist das freie Land und das stark ist.

\- Danke Preußen

France n'esquisse cependant que l'ombre d'un sourire. Le soutient de ses amis lui fait chaud au cœur mais il est trop tôt encore pour que ce dernier ne s'allège du poids qui pèse dessus. Il relève de la rambarde contre laquelle il prenait appui ;

\- Je...

\- Vas-y, nous resterons ici.

Le français regarde son homologue britannique puis hoche la tête en signe de remerciement et descend prestement les marches d'escaliers. Il sort dans les rues parisiennes, se mêlant aux rassemblements spontanées qui se forment en soutient à Charlie Hebdo. Il reste longtemps au milieu des humains, partageant leurs peines et leurs envies de comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

\- Hermano ?! Donde estas ? _(2)_

La voix d'Antonio résonne dans le couloir silencieux. Inquiet pour celui qu'il considère comme son frère depuis l'Empire Romain, il se met à courir jusqu'à la chambre du français. L'italien le suit sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage fermé. Il n'aime pas l'ambiance qui règne dans le palais de l'Élysée aujourd'hui. Cette impression de calme avant la tempête, de tension, de peur. Les rares humains qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient tous en état de choc et apeurés à l'idée que deux terroristes soient en liberté dans leur pays. Peur que Lovino peut aisément comprendre, mais qui rend l'atmosphère tellement étouffante qu'il n'a qu'une hâte ; retourner en Espagne ou en Italie. Mais même s'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement Francis, il se doit d'être là. Bien sur, il le doit par respect pour Antonio et parce que son président exigerait sans doute sa présence, mais également parce qu'il sent qu'il en va de son devoir. Après tout la notion de liberté est commune à tout les pays européens. Elle lui est chère. C'est pour cela qu'il a accepté d'être ici. Pour défendre la liberté en Europe. Et aussi parce que parfois, il aime bien bien Francis. Parfois.

Antonio pousse la porte de la chambre de son ami et presque frère sans ménagement, dans un geste fébrile il se passe la main dans ses cheveux rebelles. Le méditerranéen s'arête net dans l'embrasure de là-dite porte, un air perplexe peint sur le visage.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Et où est Francis ?

\- Nous sommes venus dés que nous avons su pour l'attentat. Quand à Francis, il est allé dans les rassemblements, dans les rues de sa capitale.

L'espagnol acquiesce, se dirige vers le lit et s'affale prés de Gilbert, rapidement rejoint par un Lovino toujours aussi silencieux. Un silence pesant plane quelques secondes au dessus d'eux avant que l'Espagne ne pose la question qui flotte, muette, depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre du français ;

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Les pays se regardent, gênés. Angleterre se décide finalement a répondre à la question inquiète du nouveau venu ;

\- Il... Survit. Disons qu'il supporte pour le moment. Tu connais France : il ne se laissera pas abattre par deux imbéciles. Il en a connu d'autre. Cependant, la blessure est là...

\- Les attentats font mal. Est-il blessé?

Les quatre pays regardent Angleterre. Il est le premier à être arrivé auprès de Francis et le seul à l'avoir vu seul dans sa chambre. Le blond pince ses lèvres et époussette une poussière imaginaire de sa chemise verte ;

\- Yes... Il est blessé mais les impacts se referment rapidement. Il ne gardera tout au plus que de fines cicatrices, le temps les effacera peut être, mais j'en doute.

Antonio soupire et baisse le regard vers ses mains. Lui aussi avait gardé une cicatrice. Une fine cicatrice blanche, en demi cercle sur la tête qui était aisément dissimuler par ses épais cheveux bruns. Le silence les enveloppe de nouveau. Ils s'enferment chacun dans leurs pensées, toutes tournées vers l'attentat de Paris, sans savoir que bientôt d'autres noms d'innocents grossiraient la liste des victimes. Antonio fixe le sol.

Aujourd'hui, une page de l'Histoire vient de se tourner.

* * *

_(1) ; Comment vas tu Froggy ?_

_(2) ; Mon Frère ?! Ou es tu ?_

_(3) ; Ton peuple se relèvera France. Tu es libre et fort._

_(4) ; Merci Prusse._

**_Je reprécise que n'étant pas germanophone, l'allemand utilisé ici est celui que m'a donné les sites de traduction en ligne ; cela reste donc approximatif. J'ai relut plusieurs fois afin de limiter le nombre de fautes mais certaines ont put m'échapper et j'espère que cela n'a pas gâcher votre lecture._**

**_L'auteur se nourrit de reviews ^^_**

**_Sacha__**


End file.
